


A Night Away

by liziscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly I can't remember the last time I wrote something so fluffy., M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/pseuds/liziscribbles
Summary: Gladio and Ignis sneak off for a night away, to celebrate their sixth anniversary.





	A Night Away

"Is it truly necessary for me to be blindfolded, Gladio?"

Of course, it wasn't as though Ignis didn't have faith in Gladio's plans. Still, being roused from his work and told to pile into the Regalia with no plan placed in front of him... nothing but a "trust me, you'll love it," was a rather substantial show of faith. It didn't matter. Gladio was adamant, and Ignis had learned one thing over the time that the pair of them had been together: when Gladio was adamant, it was only a matter of time before Ignis caved and agreed to whatever he requested. This was doing very little but proving that beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Regardless, spending at least forty five minutes in the Regalia, blindfolded—in the _passenger's side_ , no less—was _definitely_ a show of faith. Ignis was relatively certain, at least once or twice over the course of the ride, that he'd heard and felt Gladio speeding a little bit. The moments that he'd itched to take his blindfold off, Gladio had always caught him, which led Ignis to the assumption that his partner was paying more attention to him than to the road. Ignis was fully aware of the fact that Gladio was prone to such action when they went a long time alone in the car. That was why he preferred to drive. The blindfold, of course, added a new layer of complication to that plan.

As it stood, the car had stopped now. Ignis still had no idea where they were, even as he fumbled around his door for the handle. The very second his hand made contact, though, the door was tugged from his fingertips and Gladio was leaning down to offer an arm to help him up.

"C'mon, Igs. A little romantic spontaneity's not so bad, is it?" Gladio questioned, tugging a little bit too hard on Ignis' arms and causing him to stumble right into Gladio's grasp.

Much as he wished he could be angry, the proximity was quite a treat, and one that Ignis couldn't help but curl his lips up into a smile in the face of. "Do you at least have my spectacles with you? Whatever you have up your sleeve, I wish to be able to see it, and-"

Gladio caught him off guard with a brush of lips against lips, stealing the words from his mouth with the brief contact. Not a real kiss—regardless of Ignis' best efforts to turn it into one—and hummed a note of acknowledgment. "'Course I brought your glasses, Igs. Wouldn't want you _not_ to have 'em when I sweep you off your feet, would I?" he asked.

With a fond chuckle, Ignis breathed in softly, then internally lamented the loss of contact when Gladio stepped away from him. "I'm reasonably certain that you did that back in high school, but it's flattering that you're still trying all the same," he mused, trying to listen to their surroundings to get a key into what was going on around him.

At first, everything was drowned out by the sound of Gladio's footfalls as he made his way to the trunk of the car. The sharp sound of the key turning and the trunk opening caught Ignis' attention, too, but beyond that, he managed to pick up the sound of rushing water. It didn't smell salty, but it was rushing very quickly. The air smelled of moisture—the telltale signs of a river—and from a short distance, he could hear a louder rushing. A waterfall, perhaps. They'd been in Lestallum when they'd left, and they hadn't been in the car for _too_ long, so Ignis' mind made the leap and told him that they were in Greyshire Grotto.

While it was possible that he was wrong, he highly doubted it. All the same, he kept his certainty to himself and allowed Gladio to have his moment. He felt the familiar warmth of his partner's hand on the small of his back. "Right back at you, babe," Gladio murmured, his breath soft and warm against Ignis' ear.

It made him breathe in a sharp breath as well, and took him off guard enough to cause him to blindly—irony, since he was very much blind at the moment—follow along beside Gladio to wherever he was leading. Whether or not he'd have done so _without_ the blindfold was another matter entirely. He would have, of course, but if Gladio wanted to play this game, Ignis would allow it.

"You know why we're doin' this, right?"

Chuckling a single, soft note, Ignis nodded his head as Gladio urged him to step up once, twice, then three times. Rocks. It was very dangerous, and in anyone else's hands, he'd have been concerned about slipping. Not now, though. Not with Gladio. "Do you even need to ask that, Gladio?" he asked. "Six years ago, to the day, was the day that we decided to finally cease with the foolish runaround and go on our first date."

The rumbling breath of laughter that Gladio responded with made Ignis' chest flutter. Still. Six years later. "You know, you'd think I'd be used to your flowery words by now, but they _still_ take me by surprise. Way more eloquent than I'd've said it, but yeah, that's why," he answered.

When they finally came to a stop, Gladio murmured a command of, "stay there a sec, okay?" into Ignis' ear.

Ignis just nodded, listening for any more clues as to where they were. Closer to the waterfall now, that was for absolutely certain. The water was a rush like someone had a bathtub on at full power. Ignis was almost unable to hear Gladio's movements, but he could. Boots crunching sand and grinding against rocks, moving around more than Ignis expected them to be. What, exactly, was Gladio doing? Tempted though he was to remove the blindfold, once again he refrained, and was almost instantly rewarded with the feeling of a hand reaching up to the top of his head, tugging at the cloth over his eyes.

The other hand reached out, offering his glasses. Ignis took them quickly, sliding them back onto his face and blinking his eyes slowly back into focus.

While he wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected... this hadn't been it at all. A small picnic of food from one of the Lestallum stands, with a pair of plates and a pair of wine glasses, sat on the blanket from their room in the Leville. A part of Ignis found himself wondering exactly how Gladio had managed to charm _that_ from the hotel, but if anyone could do it, it was Gladio. Several feet away was a single large bedroll, the one that they used when they camped out for the night. So, Gladio was planning on having them out here overnight, was he? That coaxed a soft laugh up from Ignis' stomach, as he turned his eyes toward Gladio, who was holding the red blindfold in his hand and looking at Ignis with hope lining his eyes.

"While I'm loath to leave Noctis and Prompto to their devices for a night, I am absolutely _not_ opposed to a night spent out under the stars." As Ignis spoke, he coiled his arms around Gladio's neck and stepped in close, pressing their chests together.

Gladio chuckled. "Didn't think you would be," he admitted. "Love you, Igs."

Pressing his lips to the stubble along Gladio's jawline, Ignis murmured, "and I, you. Happy anniversary, dear heart."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my dear friend, [nicoleiacross](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/profile), who is always there for me whenever I need her. JUST A TINY BIT OF SOFT GLADNIS FLUFF.
> 
> Though it's technically a day early, and her birthday is on the 15th... OH WELL. Thanks for bein' awesome, Kiri. ♥♥♥


End file.
